At the End of his Rope
by Death-Is-Fine
Summary: I do NOT own Teen Titans. Sort of a sequel to 'Unattainable'. Beast Boy has failed to come to terms with his feelings and confronts Raven. Character Suicide. BBxRae. Please R&R.
1. At the End of his Rope

**At the End of his Rope**

Beast Boy stood there... In that accursed cave... He had something in his hands...It was silver, sharp, beautiful... It was gleaming in his hands... How he longed to use it... Soon he would... Soon... But not yet... How he longed for it to be covered in crimson... Soon it would... Soon... But not yet... How he longed to end it all, all the pain... Soon he would... Soon... But not yet...

A million thoughts ran through his head, a million, all ignored. All but one. A memory. A memory of earlier that day... That horrible day... His most and last horrible day...

_-Flashback-_

_Beast Boy woke up with a start. He looked around the lounge, looking at all the sleeping Titans. He had fallen asleep on his favourite lounge chair watching a movie, or at least thats what he'd say to the others. He had actually saw the whole movie and stayed up thinking of someone, the same person that had haunted his dreams that night - Raven. His mind drifted back to his contemplations of the night before. The hope he had 'destroyed' of him and Raven being together, instantly came back - with a vengeance. Howwas he going to deal with this?_

_Just before the Titans got up, Beast Boy decided to make breakfast anything to take his mind off of her. Tofu eggs for him and his special fruity cereal and milk (he hoped they wouldn't notice that the milk in the cereal was soy milk). It took him about 15 minutes to make the breakfast 10 minutes to actually MAKE the meals but before that he had to work out how touse the stupid cooker!_

_"WONDERFUL BEAST BOY" Starfire exclaimed, tasting his food, "This food is how you say, the missile!" Everyone else burst out in roaring peals of laughter, everyone that is, except Raven. Beast Boy frowned at her and she sighed and let out a half- (or less) -haerted giggle. Starfire was obviously confused because she was sitting there, wondering why this was humourous._

_"Thats 'The bomb' Star," Robin corrected, still laughing, "But she is right, the milk tastes really nice, weird, but nice." But Beast Boy wasn't listening, he was still staring at Raven who had noticed that and scowled at him._

_"Take a picture, it'll last longer..." She informed Beast Boy in her monotonous voice..._ Oh her voice,_ Beast Boy thought,_ One day I will hear it full emotion... _Beast Boy sat there, staring at Raven while everyone else was watching him._ Ok... _He thought _Better say something quick...

_"The secret ingredient is soy milk!" Beast Boy blurted. _Damn_ He said silently in his head. This was obviously the wrong thing to say because everyone except Starfire spat their food out._

_"Mmmmm..." she said happily, "This 'soy milk' tastes very good with the cereal." _

_After everyone finished their food, they all went their seperate ways. Starfire travelled to 'the mall of shopping' to buy useless things, Robin went into the training room to punch the hell out of stuff, Cyborg went to wax the T-car and Raven went to meditate. Beast Boy decided to go to Raven to tell her what he had been thinking about. That was the biggest mistake in his life. Raven was sitting chanting 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos...' so Beast Boy went to talk to her._

_"Go away..." Raven said quietly, "Go now..." Beast Boy was taken aback. _How did she know how I was coming?_ He wondered._

_"Raven, I've got something to tell you..." Beast Boy said, stuttering, "Something Really important..."_

_"What?"_

_"Raven, this is the hardest thing to say that I've ever said before..."_

_"Spit it out!"_

_"Raven..I..I...I love you." Beast Boy said, a tear running down his face. Raven looked shocked. Her face went pale, even paler than normal. "So what are we going to do about this?" Beast Boy asked, tears running freely down his face now._

_"Beast Boy, sorry but..." Raven began, her voice soft and full of emotion, "I cant, you know my powers wont work." These words were like a million daggers to Beast Boy's heart. _Oh my god! _He thought_I've got to get out of here!_So he immediately changed into a falcon and flew out of the window. "Beast Boy, NO! COME BACK!" Raven screamed. She tried to pull him back with her powers but her emotions messed with them..._

_-End Flashback-_

He took the knife into held it like a dagger. This was it, he was going to end it all... All the pain...

"Goodbye cruel world..." Beast Boy muttered and plunged the knife into his right wrist, then his left. It didnt hurt though. This pain was nothing compared to the pain he had felt earlier that day. Crimson poured onto the floor and covered his shoes. He began to feel dizzy. Beast Boy fell onto his knees, then onto his chest. He was close to death and he could feel it. He muttered his last words while a single tear flowed down his face, "I'm so sorry Raven..."

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R. 


	2. The Release

**Epilogue**

Raven was crying. She hadn't stopped since Beast Boy had left, 3 hours ago. She felt so guilty... Why couldnt she just feel like the others? She knew that she loved him back. But couldn't show it.  
"Why?" Raven wailed, "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CURSED!" A whole new wave of tears came flooding down her face. When he declared his love to her, she would have given anything to say 'I love you too', to feel his embrace, even to kiss him. But she couldn't, not now, she had ruined everything. She had to go to her peaceful place, the cave on the other side of the city. It had survived more than a few fits of her rage. She flew off in the direction of it...

10 minutes later, Raven landed on the soft gravel in front of the cave. It still looked the same, the grey and brown stones and the cobwebs hanging from the cieling. Something smelt different... A metallic smell... Raven froze...  
"No... please not that!" She said aloud, sniffing the air, "Blood!" She ran into the cave and threw up in horror.

There was Beast Boy's lifeless form, covered in crimson blood, a knife next to him and cuts in his wrists.  
"NOOOO!" Raven screamed, causing the cave to shake, "Please, no..." She looked at his stone-cold body, his face was still as beautiful as it had always been, his thin body wasn't breathing and was a pale green. His eyes were the worst though, those once beautiful, vivid green eyes, were now grey green, devoid of life. She sat there for 2 hours, just looking at his body and face.

"I love you, Beast Boy," Raven whispered, tears rolling down her eyes, and landing on the dead figure, "I love you so much..." She kissed his forehead, it was freezing cold, but she didnt care, dead or not, she kissed him. She saw the glinting, red-stained knife in front of her. She looked at Beast Boy, then the knife, then Beast Boy again, then the knife. She exhaled deeply, and reached towards the knife.

"Death is a small price to pay to see him again..." She said softly, gripping the knife tight. She traced her thumb over the blade and drew blood. "Nice and sharp," She whispered, smiling, "Perfect..." Raven lay down next to Beast Boy and slowly slid the knife into her left wrist. She smiled more while she was doing it. At last, she withdrew the knife and blood spurted out of the wound, it looked chillingly beautiful, like a red fountain. She then sheathed the knife into her right wrist, where she pushed it so far that it went right through. She then took the knife out and dripped some of the blood onto her lovers face, then onto hers. She breathed out, a slight smile touching her face. She closed her eyes and wrapped her bleeding arms around Beast Boy and whispered, "I love you..."


	3. Epilogue

**The Real Ending

* * *

**

Dont worry, this continues from the story, just wanted to add an extra bit...

* * *

Beast Boy was dead.

Raven was dead.

Robin was in jail.

Cyborg locked himself in the tower.

Starfire was in a psychiatric hospital.

How did this happen? Heres how...

Soon after Raven commited her 'release', the Titans ventured to where her communicator was. They found a horrible, yet chillingly sweet sight. There, on the dirty, stone floor, were a dead Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had hsi arm around Raven's neck, Raven had hers round BB's neck. Beast Boy's face was dull, no emotion. At first glance, Raven's was the same. But if you looked closer, Raven's featured played a slight smile.

The remaining Titans were of course devastated... Robin went and killed Slade... Even after he died, he kept stabbing... On and on, he kept stabbing... He got shipped to high security prison...

Cyborg locked himself away, never to be seen again, he lurks around in the tower, calling out his team-mates names.

As for Starfire, she went crazy, confused as to why they would die... She is currently in a maximum security Mental Institution.

Meanwhile, while all this happens, somewhere, far away, on a distant plain, two figures were hand in hand, enjoying the eternal sunset. One pf the figures had green skin, hair and eyes. He had a big grin and was whispering softly to the other person. The other person had violet hair and stunning violeteyes... They kissed softly and then uttered the magical words,

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

** THE END**


End file.
